voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Galra Empire (Legendary Defender)
:For the ''Golion group, see Galra Empire.'' The Galra Empire is a massive intergalactic empire ruled by Emperor Zarkon and makes up most of the Galra race, They are the main antagonist faction in Voltron: Legendary Defender, and combines elements of its Golion namesake and the Americanized Drule Empire from Voltron: Defender of the Universe. History The Galra Empire has existed for over 10,000 years, conquering planets in search of the powerful energy source known as Quintessence. The only threat to their power is Voltron, which led them to attack and destroy the planet Altea along with all the planets in its solar system 10,000 years ago. Since that time they have conquered much of the known universe, colonizing planets and mining the crystal-producing Balmera creatures for quintessence in order to further their ambitions. Their advanced technology and the mystical powers of their Druids have left them virtually unstoppable, particularly given the scattering of Voltron's components by King Alfor during the attack on Altea. The Galra eventually made their way to the edge of Earth's solar system, where they abducted Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt Holt while the trio were on an exploratory mission on Kerberos. After being imprisoned for a year, Shiro managed to escape and return to Earth and was followed by the Galra, who had discovered the Blue Lion's hiding place on the planet and were determined to claim it. However, Shiro and his unexpected new allies - Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk - soon escaped the planet in the lion and made their way to Arus, where they met Princess Allura and were appointed the new Paladins of Voltron. Military The headquarters of the Galra Empire is the Central Command System, which is where Zarkon's main ship and fleet resides. It is located at the heart of the empire and has two planets as well as one moon in its system. After seeing the size of the base, Hunk claimed that it could hold one thousand fleets, however, the exact number of fleets located on the base is currently unknown. While there are living soldiers in the empire many of the personnel are robotic sentries, but their armor is very similar to the uniform of the other soldiers in the army. They each follow specific patterns and tasks assigned to them, such as patrolling ships, guarding prisoners or locations, and manning ship control rooms. They are capable of hand to hand combat and are generally armed with large laser rifles. If they detect that they are being interrogated by an enemy they will initiate a lock down on themselves. Druids :Main Article: Druids The Druids are powerful dark magic users who, under the leadership of Haggar, serve the Galra Empire. They were the ones who built the Komar and created the Robeasts. They also store quintessence in large containers that are shipped around the Galra Empire in order to power the ships. Druids have the ability to manipulate quintessence at will to project bolts and shields, and levitate objects. Their claws also resemble Shiro's Galra arm, wherein they glow purple and cause damage when used against unprotected flesh. They can also teleport and move with lightning speed, making it very hard to hit one, unless you have multiple opponents on one Druid. Haggar = Main Article: Haggar = Haggar is the most powerful Druid and highly ranked, second only to Zarkon himself. Zarkon believes that Haggar has his best interests at heart, and therefore follows and sponsors her experiments, even above military actions. Members *Emperor Zarkon (leader) *Prince Lotor (heir apparent) *Haggar (leader of the Druids and advisor to Zarkon) **Druids *Sendak (Commander) Lotor's Generals *Acxa *Ezor *Zethrid *Narti Others *Prorok (Commander) *Galra Commander *Morvok (Commander) *Galra Commander on Olkarion *Haxus *Subcommander Ylvik *Thace (double agent and spy for the Blade of Marmora) *Ulaz (double agent and spy for the Blade of Marmora) *Myzax (gladiator and Robeast) *Beta Traz Warden *Throk (Commander) *Raht (General) Gallery Intro - Galra core fleet.png|The Galra Empire core fleet in the intro. Blue Lion and Galra Battleship.gif 104. Zarkon's warship.png|Zarkon's battleship from Ep.01 180. Galra ship launch bay (nods to Battlestar Galactica maybe).png|Launch tube for Galra fighter ships. 181. symbol inside Galra prison ship.png|Symbol in Galra ship when Keith is trying to find Red Lion. Lang - Galra ship display when Zarkon orders Sendak.png|Another symbol on communication screen. 217. Sendaks battleship tractor beam.png|Sendak's battleship. 31a. Zarkon's fleet 2.png|Closeup of Galra Empire core ship. 12. Zarkon's gladiator arena.png|The Galra and Romans would have gotten along well. Galra_Battle_Arena's_Audience.png 17. Galra drone offers sword.png|Galra drone soldier offering a sword to doomed prisoners about to enter the arena. Galra's Battleships.png 128. Project Komar about to fire.png|Project Komar about to fire. 134. All Your Quintessence Are Belong to Us 2.png|All Your Quintessence are Belong to Us. Galra's Station.jpg Galra Prisoners and Galra Robot Guards.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png S2E06.186. Galra soldiers training ion cannon on Ark.png|Aiming the ion cannon. S2E06.188. Galra ion cannon about to go boom.png|Standard ion cannon equipped on most Galra battleships. Galra Commanders (Blackout).jpg S3E01.169. As you can see, the Galra Empire.png|Map of the Galra empire. Seems kinda local galaxy. S3E01.174a. Of increased rebel activity 2.png Blue dots are rebellions. S3E01.208a. Yet another gladiator creature 2.png|Another Gladiator tries to take on Lotor. It doesn't end well. S3E01.211. And now we're passed over for this exiled brat.png S3E01.214. Why does he look at us.png S3E01.222. Hoo snap Throk he's looking right at ya.png Galran (S03EP01).jpg S3E01.226. Galra crowd whispering to each other.png|“Ten GAC says he gets cut into five pieces.” S3E01.226a. Galra crowd whispering to each other 2.png|“Twenty GAC says the pretty boy gets it.” S3E01.230. Galra crowd cheering for a fight.png S3E01.231. From harem girls to Lotor's angels not a bad update.png S3E01.259. Mooks cheering 2.png S3E01.280. And the mooks fall into line one by one.png S3E01.284. But srs how does he scratch with a claw like that I want to know.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Culture Category:Organizations Category:Galra Empire (Voltron: Legendary Defender)